


Raise em high and bring em low

by Kaiyou



Series: CT Verse [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Paddling, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, background implied levyaku, basically pure smut, blowjob, elevator smut, petplay-ish?, scifi elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: When the team visits a planet to meet a new client, Kuroo is especially thankful that their hotel has an elevator that's just perfect for something he's always wanted to do. However, Kuroo's exhibitionist streak leads to unexpected results and Kenma decides certain consequences are in order. Consequences delicious for both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/gifts), [curiouslylazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslylazy/gifts).



> Ok, so I heard a rumor that there was a bit of a dearth of Kuroken smut lately and realized I haven't been keeping up with the necessary contributions :P So this is dedicated to Skitty and CuriouslyLazy. It's set in Chasing Truth universe, after "Kitten" but back before everything spiraled out of control. 
> 
> Ah, if you haven't read CT this should be fine, but know that the two of them have symbiotic nanites inside them that have various effects, and also will respond to the touch of the other and flash in their eyes when they're feeling particularly intense. Also, everything in this is perfectly consensual and part of an established relationship where they've spent a lot of time exploring each other's limits and desires.

Kenma stumbled against the sidewalk, feeling Kuroo catch him and hold him close. Warmth spread out from where his hand curled around Kenma’s hip. “Thanks, Kuro,” he murmured, glancing up at his lover, heat coloring his cheeks.

“No problem,” Kuroo replied, smiling down at him.

He didn’t let go. That was mildly annoying, mildly embarrassing. Mildly reassuring. They were in the middle of another crowded city on another crowded planet, other members of their team ranging in front of them looking at all the sights as they walked to their hotel. Kenma looked up, and up, swallowing and curling his fingers tight around the handheld in his grasp. “That building is really tall.”

“I know, right? Isn’t it great? And our client really wanted to impress us, so he booked us a room on the top floor.”

Making a face, Kenma sighed. Yeah. Great. “We could’ve just stayed on the ship and shuttled down for our meeting.”

“Aww, but where would the fun be in that?” Kuroo asked, leading him into the lobby.

It was extravagant, a three-story affair in golds, tans, and browns. A translucent golden fountain was suspended in the air in the middle of the room, the world’s bright blue water flowing down over what looked like molten blobs glass. Kuroo hummed softly and tugged him closer, making sure Kenma didn’t trip over the rich crimson carpet or run into the elegantly-carved sandstone tables. Yaku was already at the counter checking them in. Glancing down at his handheld, Kenma saw that access had been granted for the elevator and their rooms. Yaku had a room on the top floor with them. Most of the rest of the team had less extravagant rooms on the 152nd floor. Lips twitching, he noticed that Fukunaga was supposed to room with Inuoka and Lev. How that had happened he didn’t know - though he doubted that Lev would actually sleep in their room.

Most of the team was lining up for the elevators in the center of the back of the room. Thankfully, Kuroo guided him to some doors to the side that weren’t so crowded.

“I wonder why this elevator isn’t as popular,” Kenma mused, slipping his handheld into his jacket pocket and stepping into the small space, moving away from Kuroo so he could stare out the window at the courtyard filled with colorful glass sculptures.

“Ah, because it’s slower than the others,” Kuroo murmured, stepping up behind him.

Kenma looked up suspiciously as Kuroo’s hands slid around his waist, fingers slipping under his jacket and shirt to caress his stomach. “Kuro, what do you think -”

“You know,” Kuroo interrupted, hands definitely traveling where they shouldn’t, “there’s something I’ve always wanted to try.”

A shiver ran up Kenma’s spine as Kuroo’s touch sparked over his skin. It was tempting - and terrifying, for so many reasons. Frowning, he shook his head and turned around, resolutely ignoring the view of the city falling away as they rose up. “Kuro, there’s people - the door could open at any time - and it’s so high -”

“Shush, kitten, shush,” Kuroo murmured, kissing him. “Don’t think about that. Don’t think about anything. No one else will use this one when the others are faster, right? Just let me distract you like this.”

Kuroo’s voice was liquid temptation pouring into him as they kissed, long fingers deftly sliding into his pants and curling around his cock with touches that knew exactly how to work him up in the quickest time possible. Curse Kuroo and his exhibitionist streak. Curse himself, and the nervousness that could be translated into arousal with just a few tugs and the feeling of Kuroo sliding to his knees before him.

“Kuro,” Kenma murmured, hands sliding into hair that was softer than it had any right to be. Kuroo was laughing, wasting no time as he took Kenma’s cock out of his pants and started to suck. It was always a little strange to have Kuroo swallow him down when he was still only half-hard, but Kuroo knew exactly how to spark sensation into ever suck, every lick. Kenma turned his head, eyes half-closed as Kuroo’s hands slid around his ass, squeezing tight as they pulled him deeper. The sight of lights twinkling and moving made Kenma remember that they were in a metal structure and rising to heights that he was only comfortable with when flying.

He gasped, eyes closing tightly.

“You ok kitten?” Kuroo murmured, pulling off and kissing the side of his cock.

Kenma nodded, hands fisting in black hair and tugging so he would get back to work.

If it wasn’t for Kuroo, they could’ve taken the faster elevator. He could’ve hidden at the back, ignored the sensation of the world falling away, the trembling vibrations in his feet. His team could’ve been around him, protecting him from the noises of the crowd, their smells, their looks. He wouldn’t have to feel -

A finger slid over, tracing his crack as Kuroo sucked him all the way down, humming in a way that made Kenma gasp. The back of his head hit the glass of the elevator and he opened his eyes, vaguely registering how close they were to the top. Fast blowjobs were never his favorite thing but there was something about this, the risk, the danger, the fear of discovery and their dizzying height that made any irritation he felt flow away as the heat of Kuroo’s mouth made sweetness coil deeply in his belly.

“Kuro, Kuro, faster,” he gasped, eyes going wide as he realized how close they were getting to the top. He looked down into golden eyes sparking red as Kuroo jerked his hips forward, fingers twisting to slide up between his legs, rubbing and grasping and making pleasure shoot higher and deeper. There was a challenge in Kuroo’s eyes, challenge and promise and desire and Kenma knew, Kenma wanted, Kenma was falling as Kuroo’s mouth sucked harder, urging him to the edge and then drinking him down as he spiraled down into the depths of pleasure, knees buckling.

The doors dinged open.

“Hey, guys! It’s so cool you get this floor - uh - Kenma, are you alright?”

Fucking.

Kuroo.

Fuck.

“Ah,” Kuroo said, pulling back and carefully covering Kenma’s exposed cock with a hand. “Yeah, he’s fine.”

Kenma was definitely not fine. Kenma wanted to cover his face in mortification, wipe from his brain forever the look of shock on Inuoka’s face and the sound of Fukunaga’s snickers. Instead, he hit Kuroo’s head.

“Hey!” Kuroo said frowning as he rubbed the back of his head.

“You said -” Kenma hissed, not wanting to finish that sentence. Instead, he just reached down and quickly tucked himself away, trying to ignore the way Inuoka was not looking at them. Fukunaga was holding the door open.

“So-sorry!” Inuoka said, still as red as their uniform. “Uh, Lev just said the view from up here was amazing, and we wanted to come see, and the other elevators were busy - sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Kenma sighed, walking stiffly out of the elevator to the door of their room. Kuroo was so going to pay for this later.

“Sorry,” Kuroo said to their teammates, following Kenma.

“Did they really just -” Inuoka whispered as he stepped into the elevator, trying to be quiet but of course loud enough for Kenma to hear.

Fukunaga just snickered without answering.

Yes, Kuroo was so going to get it.

~~~~~~

“Kenma,” Kuroo whined for the fifteenth time. Sixteenth. Maybe.

Kenma wasn’t really keeping count.

He was holed in the bathroom, door locked. Warm and gently-scented water surrounded him as he soaked in the bath, trying to wash all of his mortification away while he played one of his favorite games.

“I’m sorry Kenma. I really didn’t think they’d be there! I thought if anyone it would be Yaku -”

Kenma snorted.

“- and well it’s not like he’s never seen you, you know -”

Yes, he knew. Kuroo and Yaku and he had fooled around on a number of occasions, but that really didn’t satisfy Kenma’s ire one bit.

A dozen responses sprung to mind but he wasn’t here to argue with Kuroo, much as he wanted to. He’d already had to field a handful of inappropriate comments from Fukunaga, who really could go shove it. Inuoka had sent him another apologetic message. That was more embarrassing than anything else, Kenma wished he’d just ignore it. Then there were the messages from Yaku, who had learned about it from Lev, which added a whole layer of humiliation to the whole endeavor. At least Yaku had a few suggestions to offer about what should happen to Kuroo as a consequence.

They were all very helpful recommendations, but Kenma already had something in mind. Possibly. Thoughts of revenge ran through his head, but he didn’t really want to embarrass Kuroo in front of their teammates - or in public. That wouldn’t be fun for either of them really, and he knew that as self-indulgent as Kuroo’s actions had been, they’d also been geared to make him feel better.

They always were.

Kuroo was always thinking about him, after all.

But that didn’t mean Kenma had to let him get away with everything.

Deciding, Kenma pushed up out of the tub and toweled himself off.

“Kenma?” Kuroo said, a note of hope filling his voice. “Kenma, ah -”

Opening the door Kenma pursed his lips and looked up into Kuroo’s eyes. He did look contrite. Definitely sorry.

Not sorry enough, yet.

“Kenma?” Kuroo said, quieting as Kenma lifted a finger and pressed it against his lips.

Nodding, Kenma moved his hand to Kuroo’s shoulder, giving it a gentle push. Eyes widening Kuroo knelt, breath quickening as he raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not mad, really,” Kenma murmured, moving his hand to brush through Kuroo’s hair. “Well. Annoyed, a bit. But we can fix that, can’t we?”

Breathing out, Kuroo nodded, tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

Kuroo really did look so good on his knees.

“Will you be my kitten tonight, Kuroo?”

Golden eyes widening, Kuroo nodded again. “Yes sir,” he murmured, the muted enthusiasm in his voice going straight to Kenma’s cock. Kuroo noticed, of course, lips parting a bit as he looked down Kenma’s naked form. It was tempting, so tempting. The blowjob in the elevator earlier had been far too quick for his liking, and he had fond memories of several afternoons where Kuroo had spent hours teasing his body with his mouth.

But Kenma doubted that would impart the lesson he wanted to teach tonight.

“I want you on the bed, in your collar and nothing else. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Kenma watched as Kuroo swallowed, eyes darkening as he started to sink deeper into a more submissive headspace as he nodded. He started to get up but Kenma kept a firm pressure on his head, savoring the soft mewl as Kuroo obediently turned and crawled over to his luggage, taking out the box that held his collar. Kenma moved over to his own luggage, a smile playing on his lips as he pulled out the leash that went with the collar and a couple other toys.

Unfortunately, the bed didn’t have anywhere good to attach any restraints. He supposed that just meant that Kuroo would have to behave very well.

Fortunately, he tended to be a very good kitten.

A bit overeager sometimes, but he responded so nicely to feedback.

Turning to the bed Kenma saw Kuroo sprawled out in what was probably an attempt at a seductive pose, leaning back on one arm, fingers of his other hand teasing his mouth. Kenma snorted, amused by the pout that crossed Kuroo’s lips. “Is that really how kittens act?”

“Your kitten does,” Kuroo huffed, obediently turning over as Kenma twirled his finger.

“My kitten seems to be in a very naughty mood today,” Kenma muttered, turning back to his case and picking out a couple other necessary items before walking over to the bed. “Do you want to be in trouble, is that it? Need me to punish you?”

A stuttering breath betrayed Kuroo’s desire as Kenma walked over and sat on the bed, correcting Kuroo’s position with a few light touches until he was properly up on his knees, elbows bent so that he could clasp his hands in front of his bowed head.

“Better,” Kenma muttered, fingers sliding over the patterns on his back, tracing the swirling lines and watching as beads of color activated and glowed at his touch. It was a temporary thing, unfortunately - Kuroo had surprised him with it on their last planet and the effect would only last a few months. Kenma was still a little in awe at how far Kuroo would go to please him, all the little things that were so enchanting. He ran a fingernail down next to a line of shimmering blue. “I love it when I can make your skin turn colors.”

Kuroo just shivered, breath quickening, back arching subtly to put his ass more on display. It was amusing, the call for attention, and Kenma had to smile. Love shocked him, again, as it almost always did - the overwhelming feeling of affection and adoration for this man, his best friend, the person who’d stood by him through almost every single memory he had. It was overwhelming. Kenma never quite knew how to process the strength of this emotion, so he didn’t.

Instead, he moved down and gave a chaste kiss to Kuroo’s left asscheek, shifting so that he knelt between his legs, palms gently rubbing the pale skin that was still a few shades darker than his own. He intended to turn Kuroo’s skin many different colors this evening. In part because he enjoyed doing so, in part because he was still annoyed at what had transpired in the elevator earlier.

But more because this was what Kuroo needed.

Oh, Kenma knew better than to think that Kuroo had actually intended for them to get caught in the elevator. But if it hadn’t been that it would’ve been something - Kuroo had been in one of those moods all day.

He always got ancy before a deal like this, and always spent the night before wanting to be close to Kenma. If they were separated it was video calls or clips sent jumping back and forth through space if a synced connection wasn’t available. When they were together, it was often cuddles or long rounds of gentle, intimate sex if Kenma felt up to it. When he was feeling especially nervous, though, he acted like this. Naughty, needy, wanting Kenma to give him thorough reminders of the depth of their relationship. Wanting Kenma to take control.

After all, tomorrow Kuroo would be going into that meeting without him, flanked only by Yaku, the captain and the heir jointly representing Nekomata’s wishes and negotiating on behalf of the entire team.

It was a heady responsibility.

To the public eye, Kuroo bore the brunt of that responsibility and the power that came with it.

Here, however, Kenma could remind Kuroo of the truth: that as in all things they shared power equally, allowing it to shift between them as naturally as water in a glass. Tonight, the power was all Kenma’s.

Still...

“You need to learn to ask, if this is what you want, kitten,” Kenma murmured, lightly slapping one cheek with the flat of his hand. “Using your words, not just your body.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Kuroo breathed out, gasping as Kenma slapped the other cheek. “Please, please...”

“What?”

The globes of Kuroo’s ass tightened as he sucked in a breath. “Um... please fuck me, sir?”

Kenma huffed a dry laugh. That was a bad line even for Kuroo. Hitting a bit harder against the other cheek he said, “Do you think you deserve that, kitten? Me opening you up, filling you with my cock, making you writhe and moan and hump back against me until you cum?”

Kuroo squirmed as Kenma started to rain light blows down on his ever-shifting ass. They weren’t enough to cause real pain, just tiny shocks to the system. No words escaped Kuroo as Kenma warmed him up. No words were really expected, though. In a way, Kenma was glad. He never quite got used to talking that way to Kuroo, even though it was effective, and in the end, he’d probably wind up doing just what he’d said.

His own discomfort didn’t matter right now, though.

It was all about Kuroo, and Kuroo’s mind, and all the ways Kenma knew to peel back Kuroo’s self-control.

“I think,” Kenma murmured, lowering one hand to wrap around the leash, “that I have other things in store for you first. We’ll see how good a kitten you can be for me. See if you can make up for your bad behavior today, hmm? Show me you’re the kitten I can be proud of.”

Kuroo was nodding, soft whines escaping his lip as Kenma draped himself over Kuroo’s back, reaching for the metal ring on the dark collar.

“Will you show me how beautifully you can take what I give you, kitten?” Kenma murmured, kissing Kuroo’s shoulder-blade before sitting back down.

“Yes, yes. Yes, sir,” Kuroo whined.

“Perfect,” Kenma said, giving the leash a short tug before picking up a black leather quirt with his free hand. It was one of his favorite, small enough that he could be close to Kuroo as he used it but still packing a nice sting.

“Now, while I do this, I want you to think about why I’m punishing you,” he murmured, snapping his wrist and starting a series of evenly paced strokes. “Think about all the little things you’ve done to disappoint me today. All the things you feel truly guilty for, all the things you need to atone for. You don’t have to count because I don’t want any words from you right now, but I want you to know what you’re paying for with each and every stroke. But most of all I want you to think of how you’re mine, how you’ve given yourself to me, how you’re letting me do whatever I want to you.”

Kuroo’s honey skin was starting to color up nicely, little blossoms of pink and red dotting the muscled curves that Kenma loved so much. A light sheen of sweat was showing on his lover’s back, which trembled in the most delicious manner. “Whatever I want,” Kenma mused, dragging the soft leather of the leash over the abused cheeks, “Wherever I want.”

There were only muffled whines in response, and the sound of panting breaths pressed against the fabric of the pillows Kuroo’s face was pressed into. Kenma smirked, darting forward and licking a stripe up Kuroo’s crack, too surprised at an unexpected taste to fully appreciate the gasp he got in response.

“What is - kitten did you - are you -” Kenma asked, reaching down and spreading the quivering cheeks wider to look at Kuroo’s tight little pucker. It was glistening and moist, the muscles giving way almost too easily as he pressed his thumb against it. “When did you do this? Tell me, you can use words for this.”

The hole tightened as Kuroo gave a shaky answer. “Earlier, while you were in the bath.”

“So greedy,” Kenma muttered, thumb slipping deeper inside. “You expected me to come out and fuck you, is that it? Thought I’d just bend you over and take you, use your body to make up for you showing mine off to our teammates?”

“No! No, sir,” Kuroo whined. “Just -”

“Just what?”

“Just hoped, sir. Just hoped.”

“So greedy,” Kenma repeated, fucking Kuroo’s ass with his thumb. Greedy and sexy, Kenma thought, sliding his thumb around to feel the loosened give of Kuroo’s asshole. It was still tight, tight enough that Kenma would probably prep him a bit more before actually fucking him - but it was the thought that counted.

Well that, and the apple-cinnamon flavored lube.

Still.

“Naughty, naughty cat. Expecting me to give in so easy, when we both know that you need more than just a good fucking to know your place.”

“Nnnngh- no-”

“What was that, pet?” Kenma growled, tugging on the leash. “Did you tell me no?”

“Ah! Sir - please - I’m sorry -”

“Not good enough, pet. Time for the paddle, I think.”

Kuroo whined at that but Kenma ignored him, knowing from the way he strained at the leash that his lover was really starting to sink into subspace. More, more.

“You’ll feel this tomorrow,” Kenma muttered, replacing the quirt with a tan leather paddle, oval and just a bit larger than his palm. The sting was more intense than a simple hand spanking, though, and Kenma wasn’t kidding about the effects the day after. He knew it from experience - some nights he was the one on his knees, after all. But he didn’t like it as much as Kuroo.

“Every time you shift in your chair, every time you smile at the client and act all confident, you’ll feel like I'm right there with you. You’ll remember this here, how easily you gave into me, how you whined and begged, how much you deserved this. How much you’re mine.”

He wondered if Kuroo was crying yet. If not, he would be shortly.

Tugging his thumb out Kenma started in with the paddle, systematically covering every inch of Kuroo’s ass in random swats until the whole surface was a beautiful red. Kuroo’s thighs were shaking, shoulders heaving up and down as he cried out with every stroke. It was beautiful, private, theirs - no one else had ever seen Kuroo like this as far as Kenma knew, and Kenma liked it that way just fine. This was his Kuroo, his kitten, his beloved giving him everything and not doing a thing to stop him from taking what he wanted. More swats deepened the red into a beautiful purplish crimson before Kenma had enough.

His arm was getting tired, and Kuroo was definitely sobbing by now.

“Good kitten,” Kenma smoothed, leaning forward and blowing softly against the heated skin. “So good, the way you took that. So good for me.”

“Your kitten,” Kuroo whimpered, and the tone of his voice let Kenma know exactly how deep he’d gone.

“My kitten,” agreed Kenma, licking a stripe up and over one cheek before breathing out against it. “My beautiful, wonderful, delicious delicious kitten.”

Kuroo outright mewled at that, hips tilting and legs wiggling open, exposing himself to Kenma’s questing mouth. It was different than earlier, not a play to divert Kenma’s attention or an attempt to take control of the situation but rather a move stemming from pure instinct and desire. As such, Kenma indulged it, moving his mouth to suck on Kuroo’s asshole, tongue wiggling in the tasty ring as his ears drank in every plaintive whine. Smiling he dropped the paddle to the side, fingers sliding up to take the place of his tongue, still licking around the invading digits as he pressed two fingers in deep. Beautiful, indeed.

Kenma sat back, tugging at the leash with every thrust of his fingers. Kuroo’s cock was hard and dripping, precum making a mess on the sheet beneath his legs. Kenma was particular about the times he didn’t mind messy body fluids but this was definitely one of those times. It was hard to be annoyed at anything while reveling in the heady power he held over Kuroo, in the way all of Kuroo was all his, and the knowledge that soon he’d be balls deep inside that gloriously red ass.

When he pulled his fingers out Kuroo whined louder, earning a soft pinch. “Hush,” Kenma said, smiling before he managed to squeeze some extra lube onto his fingers. “Still so needy.”

“Needy for you,” Kuroo whined, crying out when Kenma sunk three fingers deep inside him and aimed directly at his prostate. Then he had no words, just sounds, tightening and squirming as Kenma abused the sensitive gland, rubbing in circles before fucking him mercilessly with the grouped fingers. “Please, please, ah fuck, more...”

“So beautiful, so perfect, taking everything. Such a beautiful kitten deserves a reward, I think,” Kenma said.

“Yes, yes - ah!”

Kenma bit his bottom lip and looked down at his own neglected erection. It wasn’t quite as red as Kuroo’s ass, but it was close. Smiling, he pulled his fingers out of Kuroo’s ass and reached over for more lube, slathering it on his cock before sitting up on his knees. “Ready, kitten?”

“Yes,” Kuroo whined. “Yes sir - please - ah! Please, fuck...”

Smiling, Kenma pushed forward, opening Kuroo up with his cock in a movement far too slow to make Kuroo happy. Still, he was being good - not pushing back, not trying to take control, still letting Kenma take him however he wanted. Take whatever he wanted. “Such a good kitten my Kuro is,” Kenma murmured, pausing a moment as he bottomed out to savor the tight wet heat.

He tugged on the leash with one hand, reaching forward with the other to trace the swirl of black spirals emanating out from the center of Kuroo’s lower back. The lights here were all shades of red. Nekoma’s colors, their colors, the colors of the sparks that rose in their eyes whenever they shared with each other.

The color that had been in Kuroo’s golden eyes earlier that day when he’d been on his knees in the elevator.

“Love you,” Kenma murmured, pulling back and thrusting back in, listening as syllables without meaning started to fall from Kuroo’s lips. He was losing it, falling deep. Soon his hips would start moving, pushing back to meet Kenma’s thrusts.

Not that Kenma actually minded, of course.

First came the little circles of Kuroo’s hips, though, the dancing motion that had Kenma’s hand moving down to trace over the hot skin of Kuroo’s ass before sliding over to grip one his waist. Gritting his teeth Kenma sped up. Kuroo was perfect. Kuroo was his, his lover, his everything. “Love you so much, Kuro, my kitten, my Kuro...”

The volume of Kuroo’s cries rose as Kenma started fucking him harder, the hand with the leash moving to hold the other side of Kuroo’s hips so that he could get deeper and deeper. Words of praise fell from his lips. Kenma’s eyes half closed as he let himself get lost in the pleasure, in this incredible man that he never got tired of. But he did, sometimes, get tired.

Smirking, Kenma slid a hand around to cup Kuroo’s stomach, sliding it up his chest and tugging with the leash. “Time for you to fuck yourself on me, baby.”

Kuroo whined at that but obediently came up as Kenma started to sit back on his heels, tugging Kuroo into his lap and forcing his abused ass to press hard against him with every thrust. There was a slight edge to Kuroo’s cries at that, but it was part of what the other man loved - pain mixing with pleasure until it became pure sensation. Kenma liked this position not only because it meant less work for him, but also because it allowed him to kiss over Kuroo’s back, lips making wavy patterns of lights on the inked skin.

Hands sliding down to rest on his thighs, Kuroo said, “Please, please, I need -”

Kenma pressed a smile against his lover’s back, knowing exactly what Kuroo needed. “Mine,” he said instead, sliding his free hand down to wrap around Kuroo’s cock. “My kitten, my ass, my cock, all mine.”

“Yessss,” Kuroo cried out, gasping as Kenma’s fingers squeezed and twisted in just the right way. A hazy corner of Kenma’s mind knew that he was too far gone to fully recognize the words Kenma said, but the words weren’t just for Kuroo. They were a reminder to himself as well. He let the leash go, feeling it slide over his skin with each thrust as he slid his other arm around Kuroo, hugging him close as they started to move even faster together. His, Kuroo was his, and he was Kuroo’s, and no force in the universe could tear them apart. Here he was complete. Here he was whole, and a part of something incredible, where pleasure fell away into the purity of being together, moving as one, every touch every thrust just creating a feedback loop of desire and ecstasy that had them reeling from the force of it.

“Close,” Kuroo gasped.

“Almost,” Kenma said. “Wait for me.”

“Yes sir, ahh!”

“Yes, love, fuck.”

The title was such a flimsy thing, a toy of a word that they bandied between themselves, but for some reason, it always tugged at something deep within his gut when Kuroo called him that when he was this far gone. So good. Kuroo was so good. “Close,” he muttered, thrusting harder and feeling his own control slipping away. “So close, my love, my Kuro -”

“Please! Ah!”

And Kenma gave in.

Pleasure crested in his belly, making him shudder as he pressed himself deep within Kuroo’s body. A few quick tugs and Kuroo was coming undone as well, cum spurting out between Kenma’s fingertips and covering the bed.

“Perfect.”

Kuroo just sighed.

Kenma let them stay there for a moment until the sensitivity became too great and Kuroo’s hips twitched. Taking pity on his beloved Kenma let him lay down, rolling him onto his side and curling up behind him to kiss his neck. “I love you so so much, my Kuro,” Kenma murmured, sliding a hand up to loosen the buckle of Kuroo’s collar.

His lover was still too out of it to really acknowledge what was going on, but Kenma didn’t mind that either. It gave him a certain sense of satisfaction in knowing that he could fuck Kuroo’s brains out, and it didn’t matter how many times it had happened. This was his beloved, his Kuroo. Smiling, Kenma gently pulled away from his lover, murmuring reassurances in response to soft noises of complaint. “I’m just going to go get a washcloth,” he murmured. “Get you all cleaned up, get you some water.”

Kuroo wasn’t having any of it, though. Instead, he turned over, reaching out blindly for Kenma and then pushing his head against Kenma’s chest. Kenma laughed, hugging him close and kissing the top of his hair.

They could clean up later.

“Your kitten,” Kuroo said. “Your perfect kitten.”

Chuckling, Kenma said, “Yes. My perfect kitten. Or maybe you could even say my purrrfect kitten.”

Kuroo giggled at that, still too high off endorphins to really care how he sounded. It didn’t matter anyways. “Purrfect.”

“Yes,” Kenma said, smiling into dark messy hair. “Beloved kitten.”

A noise of satisfaction escaped Kuroo’s mouth and he wrapped his legs as well as arms around Kenma’s body, snuggling even closer. It was starting to edge into that realm of too hot and too sticky for Kenma’s liking, but he could live with this.

For now, at least.

He’d probably put up with just about anything if Kuroo needed it from him. He knew Kuroo would do the same for him. Always, everywhere, whatever Kuroo needed to know he was loved and trusted and protected and adored, forever the most important person in Kenma’s life.

Even if he did decide to blow him in an elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to check out the other stories in this collection if you want to know more about the AU, or come talk at me on tumbler at <http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com/>. Also comments are AMAZING and make me very happy ^_^


End file.
